


Desperation

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina runs into George at St. Mungo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harrysmom).



> Originally written for a prompt by harrysmom: Fred/Angelina, desperation. I changed it to make it more canon-compliant

Hands grasped. Mouths clashed. Hips ground.

She'd Flooed to St. Mungo's to visit Katie, but the Healers were allowing no visitors. Angelina had run into George Weasley as she was leaving. She hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts and hadn't felt comfortable discussing her growing feelings for him when she and his twin hadn't been able to maintain a relationship.

Angelina wasn't even sure what she'd said to George, or he to her, that led them to shagging like rabbits in a linen cupboard, but here they were, her legs around his waist while he thrust desperately into her.


End file.
